Petropolis 3
Petropolis 3 (ペトロポリス3) is a platforming video game produced by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco. It is the sequel to Petropolis Metal Wars and was released in Japan on July 10th, 1999, and later ported overseas in August 24th, 1999. It is only available for the Dreamcast, although it is also available for the Nintendo GameCube as part of the Petropolis Collection. Story Many months have passed since Zero One and Dr. Shinichiro have attempted to take over the islands, and it is now summer vacation. While Thunder was relaxing with nothing to do, Julie recommended someplace to go while the holiday is still around. She recommends a place known as the Miracle Kingdom, a kingdom located near the Petro Islands. Thunder invites Bay, Quinn, and Crugg while Julie introduces two new characters: Shelly and Soul Squareshell. When they arrived in the Miracle Kingdom, they were formally introduced to the ruler of the kingdom, Princess Quartz VI. But suddenly, the kingdom was attacked by a yellow dragon, so Thunder and the heroes go deal with it. After the dragon was tamed, Quartz revealed that the eight gems of the kingdom, the Sacred Orbs, were stolen and those guarding them were taken away. Now with the help of Pyro, the dragon that was calmed as a result of losing his wings, Thunder and his partners must work together in order to reclaim the Sacred Orbs. Playable Characters * Thunder Storminski * Julie Vixen * Bay Gale * Quinn Earlton * Crugg * Shelly Squareshell: A cheerful sea turtle beastman who wears roller skates most of the time. She is the daughter of a wealthy family from the Southern Islands. She and her adoptive brother Soul were invited by Julie to visit the Miracle Kingdom for vacation, but now she is involved in saving the kingdom from the eight Sacred Guardians. * Soul Squareshell: An emotionless raccoon beastman with an unknown past. The only thing known about him is that he was taken in by Shelly and her family. Like his adoptive sister, he was invited by Julie to visit the Miracle Kingdom. But when the eight Sacred Guardians stole the Sacred Orbs, Soul is tasked to stop them. * Pyro: A yellow dragon beastman, one of the last of his kind. When he hatched, he was under the guidance of Pyrite, one of the former Sacred Council members. He was then approached by a cloaked mage, who told him everything about what happened to the dragons, causing him to go berserk. However, he was calmed by Thunder and lost his wings. When he was told by Pyrite that he has an actual family, Pyro joins the heroes in order to look for them. Non-Playable Characters * Princess Quartz VI: The soon-to-be ruler of the Miracle Kingdom. She is the next in line to rule the Miracle Kingdom after her late mother. She was taught the law of the city, as well as how dragons used to live here. As her coronation is due three days time, Thunder and his friends were arriving in the kingdom for vacation. Quartz alarmed them about her coronation, the stolen Sacred Orbs, and the disappearance of the Sacred Guardians, so she tasked them to take care of them right away. * Archer Bernard: A young dog beastman who wields the green Sacred Orb. He wields a bow and arrow. * Jose Shark: A royal shark beastman who carries the blue Sacred Orb. He fights using a swordfish-like rapier. * Gunslinger Jaguar: A female jaguar beastman who carries the yellow Sacred Orb. She wields two pistols. * Brute Pangolin: A muscular pangolin beastman who carries the orange Sacred Orb. He fights bare-handed. * Elastic Orangutan: An optimistic orangutan beastman who carries the red Sacred Orb. He stretches his arms to attack. * Melody Bluebell: A beautiful bluebell plantman who carries the aqua Sacred Orb. They attack using their vines. * Valentina Viper: A seductress of a viper who carries the purple Sacred Orb. She uses her various magic spells to attack. * Isaac Flare: A primate who once was one of the Sacred Guardians for Quartz V. He also works for Princess Quartz VI until a spell ordered him and the other Sacred Guardians to steal each of the eight Sacred Orbs. He carries the white Sacred Orb and uses pyrokinetic abilities from a Dragon Relic. * Sapphire: A blue dragoness who is one of the survivors of her kind. After her family was either slaughtered or separated, Sapphire hid in the Caverns of Retribution. Many years later, Thunder and Pyro fell into the caverns while heading towards Quake's tower. They later meet Sapphire, who then approached Pyro and was amazed at how long it has been. She reveals that she is Pyro's true mother and that Quake is his brother. Sapphire states that Quake is planning to sink the Miracle Kingdom underground and the only way to stop him is if the Sacred Orbs are used. * Quake: The main antagonist of the game. Quake is a purple dragon and one of the few survivors of his kind. After his parents disappeared and his unhatched brother was under the care of Pyrite, Quake decided to plot revenge against the beastmen. To do this, he practiced many black spells, one of which involves hypnotism, which he used on the Sacred Guardians. He then ordered them to steal the Sacred Orbs for themselves. During the final battle, Quake used his magic to claim the Sacred Orbs and transform himself into a hydra, fulfilling his wish to sink the Miracle Kingdom into the depths of the earth. Pyro, Thunder, and their friends worked together to protect the Miracle Kingdom and stop Quake. After his defeat, Pyro embraced him and was happy to see him after many years. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Platforming Games Category:Sega Dreamcast Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco